


Demon in Viewfinder

by Lidsworth



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: A little bit of Crimson Spell, Badass Akihito, Demon Hunter Akihito, Good and Evil/Angels and Demons, M/M, Normal Businessman Asami, Oblivious Asami, Supernatural Elements, romance later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When demon hunter, Takaba Akihito, rescues businessman, Asami Ryuich from an evil spirit, he never intended to cross paths with the older man after that. However, this businessman is less man, and more demonic than Takaba realizes, and holds a powerful artifact needed to destroy the demon's that plague Akihito day and night.<br/>Only, Asami doesn't exactly know he's part demon, in fact, he doesn't know at all. And unfortunately, Akihito has to be the one to break it to him.<br/>Can love evolve from shock? And will Asami agree to save Akihito, before the demonic forces plaguing him finally take him and drag him to hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Q (Que)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Q+%28Que%29).



> 'Tis a gift for Q, who gave me the idea on mangago. I've had a lot of fun with it! So thanks Q! i hope you enjoy! So far, I have ch. 2 down, and I'll either update it later this week, or next week. Tell me what you think!

It was the opening of the century. A lot of time and a lot of money had been poured into the debut of this extravagant restaurant, and the rich had waited patiently for months in order to see what wondrous outcome their expenses produced.  
The building's glass doors were opened to their largest capacity, men in black manned the entrance, and only allowed those whose names had been written on the long, privileged list into the diner.  
Takaba Akihito stood in the middle of the very long line. He adorned a dark clad suit, and a pitch, black tie. His hair was neatly gelled back, and swept behind his ears.  
A steady sheen of sweat had accumulated around his collar, and as the slow line progressed forward, occasionally, he would pull at the thick, white fabric, or even loosen his tie in order to allow some air to pass into his thick clothing.  
Nervousness was creeping upon him like a bad dream, and with every pedestrian that was granted access into the building, or turned down, Akihito feared he would follow the latter.  
With careful planning, and pulling of some rich men's strings, Kou had assured Akihito that his name had indeed been etched onto the list, but his fellow hunter wasn't the most trustworthy of sorts, especially when it came to technical things like sneaking into a club, or some well furnished event.  
However, Takaba was really, desperately praying that Kou hadn't screwed this up.  
In the midst of his pondering, Akihito had noticed that the line had shortened considerably, and now he stood behind two more people waiting to get inside.  
In front of them stood a large, gruff looking man. He held a list in one hand, while his other rested on the thick, red rope that obstructed the large crowd from entering.  
After giving their names, and identification, the man lifted the ribbon, and allowed the couple to pass. Akihito now came face to face with the gruff looking man.  
“Name.” Spoke the emotionless gorilla, and despite all his years of squaring off with the unseen forces of the dead, Akihito found himself startled by the voice.  
“T-Takaba Akihito,” stammered the photographer.  
The man looked at the list, and his large brows furrowed in confusion. Akihito's breath caught in his throat, and his breathing became slightly erratic. His hands began to sweat and shake, and his gelled hair began to spike up as the man searched for his name to no avail.  
He sighed to calm himself, and the man looked at him from over the paper.  
“I'm sorry sir but...” the man stopped mid sentence, and a dumfounded looks befalls his features, “You may come in.”  
Takaba sighed, and thanked the older man with a curt bow. Quickly, he walked passed the raised ribbon and into the restaurant.  
Told you I had your back, echoed the friendly voice in his head.  
You had my back? I was so nervous you idiot! Next time when you say my name is on the list, it better be on the list! I almost died of anxiety!  
His telepathic friend responded with a hearty laugh, I'm here with you now Akihito. Let's just get in, and get out, okay?  
Takaba nodded, and reached for the camera that was slung over his shoulder.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Akihito's dark, Nikon camera lay atop of the table he sat at. Old, and from the 1960's, the camera garnered the attention of many servers, and people who passed Akihito's table. He tapped a finger atop of it as he waited for the crowds to gather a little more around the large dining hall.  
He had received special instructions from his superiors to capture a demon, or few, that may be lingering around this elite crowd.  
It wasn't an oddity to see demons walking amongst the living, and the privileged. This life style was the sort that they thrived off of, as demons were attracted to the greed of man.  
There were many greedy men here.  
A resounding tap on a champagne glass had gained the attention of the large crowd.  
The dinning hall was large, and square, and next to the center stood a larger, stage like structure. The owner happily made his way onto the stage.  
He was a middle aged man, round at the belly, and stumpy at the legs. Sweating like a pink pig, he waddled to the stage and patted his bald head. From behind him, his trophy wife scampered up onto the structure as well.  
The man began to speak about the restaurant and its accomplishments.  
With all attention averted from Akihito, the photographer brought up his old camera, and snapped a photo.  
The camera shook with an undead fury, and had he not been the only occupant at the table, than perhaps the wail emitted from the aged technology would have been exposed to mortal ears. The flash, pure white to others, shone a dark red to Akihito, and other possible entities prowling in the area. It wasn't necessary for Akihito to use his camera to detect a spirit—no—that much he could do himself, however, his camera made it easy.  
Forged in the very fires of hell, and cooled by the springs of heaven, Akihito's camera was the perfect tool used for capturing demons. It was a living, breathing tomb, full of malicious, hateful souls.  
A broken camera meant that all hell broke lose, so he kept the technology with him at all times.  
The flash transported the picture to the small screen on the back of the camera. He looked through the people who appeared on the screen, and nodded as their auroras indicated that they were indeed human.  
He snapped another shot, more humans. And another, more humans_Ahh, now that's what he was looking for.  
Akihito had snapped a photo of a crowd of avid listeners, and amongst the group, stood a dark, shadowy figure. Takaba smiled.  
To the people who stood around it, it seemed nothing short of a normal woman, latching her arm unto her unsuspecting business partner. But to Akihito's camera and well trained eyes, he was staring at the body of a demon.  
A very powerful demon. However, catching her now would only garner unwanted attention, not to mention, there weren't very many humans used to demonic forces, or demon hunters. Plus, he needed to weaken her before he captured her. The act itself would come with ease, however, he would be protecting people.  
His attack needed to be precise.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
As mankind grew crueler, and greedier, demonic forces grew stronger, incredibly strong. The thousand year battle waged between good and evil was slowly favoring the side of evil, and beings like Akihito were finding it harder and harder to stay alive in a world that was constantly decaying itself.  
From Akihito's understanding, human's believed that hell was a fiery waste pit, hundreds of thousands of feet below the earth.  
But they were wrong. Hell was on earth, and it was growing larger every single day.  
But this earthly hell composed of cities full of angels, “angels” that insured the protection of the human race.  
Now, Akihito was no angel himself, but the “religious order” he worked under had some heavenly ties about it. The message was clear.  
Kill demons and save the world.  
As time evolved, these simple task were growing exceedingly complicated. And like a blade dulled from years of overuse, the weapons used to combat demonic forces were growing useless by the day.  
Even Akihiot's trusty camera was beginning to lose its touch. He wondered how many more spirits it could take before it spontaneously combusted.  
When that happened, the demonic forces within the camera would most likely possess him and kill him, or drive him insane. He was strong, but not invincible. And stood not a chance against a legion of maleficent beings. They plagued him at night, kept him awake. They were growing stronger and stronger by the hour, and he feared the day when they would finally take him.  
It would be soon, unless he found a way to kill them.  
The same had happened to his father and mother. They had acquired a surplus of demonic forces over their years of hunting, and suddenly, without a warning, they were taken by the devils, driven insane...  
It would only be a matter of time before it happened to him...  
Shaking his head, he peered at the shrinking crowd of individuals. Already, he had detected more demons than expected in his viewfinder. Many of them were leaving with the rich individuals, and filling large limos, and BMW's. If they were all going to different places, than Akihito would have to pick and chose his enemy.  
Preferably the strongest demon of the bunch, which happened to be the female entity photographed by Akihito in the first place .  
Under the disguise of a human, the demon was a very attractive middle aged woman who wreaked of expensive perfume. She latched onto a tall man, and snaked her arms around his in order to keep up with him. From his table, Takaba lifted his camera, and captured a photo of the two.  
At the sight of the flamboyant flash, cold, golden eyes came into contact with soft, blue ones. However, the gentle gaze melted into an annoying scowl.  
Takaba gulped, and placed his camera back down on the table. Obviously, this older man didn't like his picture being taken.  
Had the woman not been so persistent on getting the golden eyed man to follower her, then he would have most likely walked over to the photographer, and punch the living day lights out of him. He looked absolutely livid.  
However, with the bulk of the crowd pouring into a limo outside, there was nothing the man could do to Akihito.  
However, the photographer wouldn't leave him alone just yet. The man was about to become the hearty meal of a black widow.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
The moon hung high overhead the busting city. A few stars here and there accompanied the luminous rock, but other than that, it floated alone in space.  
However, it's rays did capture a rather interesting event taking place hundreds of thousands of feet below.  
Blond, and dressed in dark clad, Takaba Akihito skillfully scaled the rooftops of some of Tokyo's largest buildings, and jumped into the air with the grace of a deer. Cool tendrils of the night's air whipped on his pale face, and all the while, his camera beat in the wind as he maneuvered through the sky.  
Below him, the limousine navigated through the street, turning corners, stopping at lights, yet speeding whenever it got the chance. From what he had seen, a good amount of people had made their way into the vehicle. They smelled of greed, lust and pride.  
Those were three of the seven deadly sins, and each type of demon preyed specifically on one.  
These men and women who rode in the vehicle all had a surplus of pride about them, and that notion had attracted the very female demon, and her conniving chauffeur, who had implanted themselves into the car.  
They were planning to make a feast out of these people.  
Sliding on a high power line to catch up with the car, Takaba mentally signaled for Kou to tag along with him.  
It wasn't entirely hard to fight, and capture two demon's while solo, but with a gracious amount of people being led to their deaths, Akihito would rather have f Kou fight along with him.  
Besides, who would be a better opponent for a demon, than another demon?  
Strong, and the former epitome of evil, Kou had chosen to join the ranks of good nearly a thousand years ago, when a human died protecting him. There was more to the story than that, but Akihito had not the mind to delve on his friend's personal life, not now.  
There were lives on the line.  
Speaking of his friend, the dark entity materialized beside him. Kou already knew what the situation was, and from the rooftop that they stood on top of, his dark red eyes followed the speeding limo.  
“Seth and Bilhal.” Spoke Kou from a top of the rooftop, as he looked at the limousine that drove on the street, feet below, “ I knew them in Hell. They're dangerous when together.”  
He wanted to ask questions, but he decided against it.  
Nodding, the young man walked towards the edge of the building. He had followed the car to the outskirts of Tokyo, and feared that this Bihal was leading them to seclusion.  
“She is, actually,” spoke Kou, he could read Takaba's mind, “We need to get going before she stages some accident, and takes their souls before they cross.”  
Takaba nodded, and stepped atop of the railing.  
Below him, the wind blew upwards, sending his hair into a shrill of golden tendrils, causing his camera to beat against his chest and stomach, and making the large dark jacket he wore look like large bat wings in the night sky. He looked down at the street lights, and took notice of the occasional cars that passed by. Here and there, he'd see a person or two scurrying into a cab, or diving into a car to get home and to their families.  
Takaba smiled at the thought of the word. Family.  
He didn't have one anymore, they were all dead, or had been driven insane. If he had a family or a lover to go back to, a family or a lover to live with, would he stop this demon chasing? Probably.  
It got so tiresome, and so lonely. Sometimes, he found himself asking Kou how he could endure the long, endless years of solitude.  
The demon would simply smile, and reply with a sad tone, “You just get used to it, Aki.”  
And standing atop of a silver railing, crouched down, about to jump through the air, Akihito supposed that with time, he would get used to it.  
No one could love a demon hunter, it just didn't work like that.  
With that thought in mind, Takaba hopped off of the building, and free fell into the thin air. He closed his eyes for a second or two, and allowed the sharp gust of wind to prick and pull at his clothing and his hair.  
Falling like a cinder block, Takaba allowed the strings of gravity to pull him towards the ground. He was pretty close, he could fell it.  
Quickly, his large eyes snapped open, and with the force of a feather, he landed on a power line below him. He looked around on the street, as he was closer than he was before. The limo turned an abrupt cover below him.  
Slipping off of the power line, Takaba came into contact with the concrete side walk, and began to sprint.  
Occasionally, he would jump atop of a parked car, and high into the air, only to land back on the concrete again. Following the car wasn't as easy as he thought it would be, and even with it running off course, it was incredibly fast. Takaba wondered if the occupants were aware of what was happening, or where they were going.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Thirty minutes had passed, and the car had well left Tokyo's city limit. Because the buildings were growing scarce the further from the city they went, and following the car on foot wasn't as easy as Akihito predicted, he and Kou decided they needed to end this car chase pretty quickly.  
The car had hit a long stretch of road, and on the side of the endless band, trees and grass. Kou and Takaba had camouflaged themselves with the foliage, and used the trees as leverage to jump and follow the speeding vehicle.  
However, after a few minutes, the large car slowed considerably, and drove off of the rode.  
Kou stood on the branch of a tall tree, and looked below at the car which had begun its slow descend into the woods.  
“So she's planning to kill all of them in the woods, smart idea,” began Kou, “no one would even notice.”  
Takaba,who sat on the same branch, nodded, “I suppose it's go time then, huh?”  
Kou nodded, “I suppose so.”  
Demon hunter and demon both hopped off of the branch, and slammed on to the green foliage below them, with a loud crash. Darting forward, Akihito charged towards the vehicle that had buried itself deep into the trees, and ahead of him, he could hear the sound of doors closing, and people groaning in annoyance.  
Dead leaves crunched under his feet as he ran, stray branches whacked him in the face, thorns pulled at his ankles, but he did not slow down. He brought his arm before him in a protective manor to shield his head, but still, branches made their way through his feeble defense.  
There was a change in the atmosphere, and the night's stillness had turned a deathly cold. The hair stood up on his arms and neck, and his shuddered breath was visible in the night, illuminated by the dull rays of moonlight.  
The closer he got, the stronger the sensation grew. He didn't have much time left before she-  
A scream ripped through the silence of the night, bouncing off of the trees, and echoing into the dark woods. Through the dark forest, Akihito could almost see the full scene. Enhanced vision gave him a perfect view of the picture before him.  
Firstly, his gaze was locked upon Kou, who had the female demon's neck clenched tightly in between his jaws. With the fury of a Tasmanian devil, she scratched at the stronger demon, and squealed like a rapid beast into the night sky.  
Kou bit down harder, and crimson blood ran down his clothes and onto-  
The chauffeur jumped towards the small crowd, but Akihito's keen senses had picked up on him before he had a chance to attack them.  
Akihito kicked the famished demon midair, sending the being flying into the limo, destroying the luxurious piece of metal. He himself landed on the ground with a resounding thud. Seth, the chauffeur, shook his head in an attempt to clear his foggy mind, and red eyes peered at Akihito.  
Meanwhile, Bilhal had wrangled her way out of of Kou's jaws. Now she, in an angry fury, charged towards the wealthy. Takaba braced himself, and using just a bit of his other wordly abilities, used an unseen force to propel the crowd away from the incoming demon.  
However, Bilhal had seized the opportunistic to jump over the photographer, and straight onto of the crowd. Akihito spun on his heels, and dived for her.  
Seth made to move, but Kou had grabbed him by his arm, and with a prolonged hunger of his own, began to pull the male demon closer to him, in an attempt to eat him whole.  
Bilhal had launched herself atop of one of the men in the group, she was about to eat him. However, Akihito's rough fingers twisted into her thick hair, and with one swift motion, he pulled her off of the man, and hurled her into the air behind him.  
The sudden motion caused Akihito to lose his balance, and fall atop of the man who had just rescued.  
“S-Sorry!” he blushed, as he used his hands to steady himself. Unbeknownst to him at the moment, his hands had made contact with the man's clothed chest, and upon discovery, he quickly averted his limps to the ground beside the man.  
Golden eyes once again collided with blue eyes, and Akihito recognized this as the man who could dissect a human being with his piercing gaze. Except, this time, he looked different.  
He felt different.  
Suddenly, an electrifying feeling shot through Takaba's veins, and the photographer found it hard to keep himself straight above this man. The sensation was so strong...yet so familiar.  
Weapons used by demon hunters carried an aurora around them which signified that they were not of this world.  
This man carried that same aurora, accept it was strong, incredibly strong.  
Takaba shuddered, and peered into the man's golden eyes. With a sudden gasp, Takaba hopped to his feet, and nearly backed away.  
This man wasn't human.  
Asami looked at him with a quizzical expression.  
“What-”  
Akihito never got to hear his question, as a huge wind gust sent at him by Bilhal knocked him off of his feet, and sent him crashing into the nearest tree.  
He gasped as his back crunched into the strong tree bark, and fought the sensation out. Blacking out meant death...it meant absolute death.  
Suddenly, on its own, the camera around his neck began to flash with an angry fury. Bilhal was captivated by the light, and unfortunately, it gave away his position.  
Takaba gasped as the female demon bore down upon him, intending to punch through his gut. Quickly, he caught it, and slid down the tree with her fist in his hand.  
They both fell to the ground, causing a rather larger crater. Quickly, Akihito wrung his hand around her neck, and squeezed hard before she could attack him any more than she already had.  
The blood left from when Kou had tried to eat her poured down his hands and burned the skin, but he didn't relinquish his grip. With sharp, black claws, Bilhal dug her nails into his arm, and the photographer hissed at the pain. This needed to end quickly.  
He looked into her dark, pupiless eyes. And at the same time, his large blue eyes illuminated in the darkness.  
He sighed a painful sigh as he absorbed her energy, weakening her and bending her to his will. He breathed a shuddered breath as her body fell limp in his grasp, and within seconds, collapsed onto the ground with a resounding thud.  
Panting, and reached for his camera.  
“Say cheese,” he attempted to joke, as his shaky hands wrapped around the camera, and snapped.  
With a howl that soared to the wind, Bilhal screamed in terror as her body was absorbed into the lens. Akihito let his camera fall against his chest, and at the same time, he fell to his knees.  
Why was he so tired...why was this unlike any other time?  
As his vision began to fog, he could see Kou devour Seth in an instant, swallowing the boy whole. Behind him, sirens filled the night. The people began to scream, and holler for help.  
Dammit...he needed to get up, he needed to leave.  
Willing himself to move, Takaba took one shaky step, and nearly collapsed as a result of energy loss. Kou was beside him, and in a second, they both vanished into the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'm trying to update my stories involving fantasy today, so I hope you enjoy this one. This is self beta'd, so please, if you see any mistakes, shoot me a comment.

Akihito awoke with a painful gasp. Like a child awoken from a vicious night terror, the photographer shot his arms up into the air, and blindly attacked the darkness that fell upon him. When this continued for about ten minutes, and Akihito became aware that there was nothing attacking him, he let his defeated arms fall to his sides.

Beside him, on his bed stand, lay his camera. The source of his nightmares.

The spirits were getting angry, and they were getting hungry. Akihito didn't know how much longer he could contain them before they devoured him.

With a sigh, he forced himself to sit up, and winced as an aching sensation buzzed throughout his body.

“You shouldn't move, Kou told me that Bihal did a number on you,” came the voice that seemed to ooze out of the murky darkness of the room, “you should be more careful next time. Your body can only take so much more.”

“Considering he has a body left soon, Takato.” came his demonic companion, who upon entering the room, flipped on the light switch. Unprepared for the light, Akihito closed his eyes as the brightness filled the tiny room.

Meanwhile, Kou traced his fingers against the cool surface of the camera. Beneath him, the technology wailed with a pitiful, mournful sound, only audible to Kou's ears. The spirits were getting restless, and they were so terribly hungry. Together they could destroy the camera and devour Akihito's soul.

It was only a matter of time.

“This is a problem,” began Kou, as Takaba's eyes readjusted to the light, “The demons need to be killed.”

Takaba rolled his eyes, and plopped back onto the bed, “I already know that.”

With a sigh, Takato leaned on the door. His dull, gray skin shone in the light. “And why can't you just send them to hell again?”   
Kou laughed, “Had you trapped me in a box, hungry and weak, I'd snatch your soul up the second I got the chance. We're not angels, Takato. You should know that. Being a ghoul, I would think you could relate.”   
The dirty blond rolled his eyes, “You were once, but that's beside to point. Killing them is easy,” he walked over to the stand, and grabbed the camera himself, “But finding the weapon...not so much.”

“Spare me the depressing details.” Groaned Takaba.

“Except there aren't any,” spoke Kou with a slightly hopeful tone, “We know where one is.”   
Now this garnered Akihito's undivided attention. There weren't many artifacts left on earth that could destroy evil forces permanently, and those that still existed were extremely rare, and extremely hard to obtain. With that being said, Akihito had given up ages ago...but this provide a sliver of hope.

“What do you mean you know where one is?” His voice was eager, and slightly high pitched, “I can be saved?”   
“ _If_ we can get the weapon,” warned Kou, “It's not going to be easy.”

“Why not?” Takato chimed in, “You've gotten this far.”

Kou sighed and began to speak, “That man you saved, his name is Asami Ryuichi. He owns the big Club Sion building in Tokyo, so he's pretty loaded. Anyway, he comes directly from the line that harbored the Crimson Sword-”

“The Crimson Sword?” Both Akihito and Takato spoke in awe. Their eyes grew as large as dinner plates, and their jaws dropped like that of two children on Christmas morning.

“Yes, the Crimson Sword. If we get it, we can destroy Aki's camera, thus destroy the forces within it, problem solved, day saved-”

“Wait, wait. How are we going to get it, you said this guy was pretty loaded,” Interrupted Takaba.

“Yeah, and how to you know this anyway?” Questioned a very curious Takato.

The demon rolled his eyes, “Takato, I'm not human, I spy on people in their own homes. I can read minds. Takaba, I haven't gotten that far yet, but I’m certain that he has it, he reeks of it.”   
Takaba nodded....and nodded...and stopped.

“Than...he's a demon too, isn't he? The blade is cursed, but it sounds like it's been passed down from generation upon generation,” realized the photographer, “this may not work.”

“Or it may,” Kou retorted, “It's our only chance to save you.”

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was extremely unpleasant and unsettling when Akihito came into the kitchen to eat the breakfast that Kou had prepared for him. It consisted of burnt bread and a tiny egg, and beside it, a glass of water with stray orange pulp in it topped off the meal.

Kou had no taste buds, nor did he know what human food was like, or what human's even ate.

Beside Takaba sat Takato, whose head was buried deep into a large bowl of human looking intestines. Had Akihito not been childhood friends with the ghoul, than he would have defiantly thrown up at the site of Takato eating human meat. But alas, he ignored the monster beside him, and munched on the charred piece of bread.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

“Spying? That shouldn't be too hard.” The trio walked through the crowded city of Tokyo, looking surprisingly human. They threw on some T-shirts, and some faded jeans, and even ventured to the grocery store to purchase edible food for Akihito. The small breakfast provided by Kou would not suffice the hungry photographer.

“But you seem to forget that he's like loaded,” reminded Takato, who looked at every passersby as if they were walking pieces steak, “isn't that what you said, Kou.”

“Yes, but if we play our cards right, we can get Aki into Asami's home,” spoke Kou as he turned to look towards his friend, “If you're up for it.”

A giddy Takaba smiled, “I'm up for it alright. I haven't felt this alive in ages.” And a fair amount of truth rang within his proclamation. Before this, he believed that there was no chance of living, he'd just given up...but now he _did_ have a chance.

“Good, but you need to stalk him first,” instructed Kou, “And do not get caught.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, I get it, and if he uses any of his demon power-”

“That's the thing, I don't think he knows what he is,” admitted the demon, “in fact, it seems like that entire side of him is locked away. It wasn't easy for me to detect. This can make things tricky.”

“Well, you and Takato will be by my side, right?”   
A small pause filled the air, and both ghoul and demon cast a nervous glances.

“What?”   
“Things is...we can't exactly interfere anymore...something's keeping me from spying on him, I can't even get near the building without much trouble anymore. I tried a little after breakfast, but it didn't work. ” Began Kou, “And I don't think this thing keeping me out will let a ghoul like Takato near the building either.”

Akihito raised an eyebrow, “So something is keeping “evil” things out? If it's-”   
“It's not Asami, i'm sure of it. This power is way too positive to belong to a demon...”

For a while, the trio walked in silence as they attempted to inwardly speculate what spell, or creature or entity was keeping both immortal being out.

“I'm human,” concluded Akihito, “so according to what you've said, I can get through this “thing” as long as I don't emit any type of evil energy.”

Kou nodded.

“It's against any sort of evil...any sort of evil...maybe it's an angel?”

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As much as he hated to admit it, he yearned to have that boy near him again. Perhaps it was his own curiosity, or his utter want to delve into _his_ world, the world that he, and so many other innocent souls had been exposed to that night.

But Asami Ryuichi had found himself with a growing weakness.

The images from that night, that seemed so much like a nightmare, replayed themselves in Asami's head while he was in deep sleep. They danced behind his closed eye lids, they swirled within the dark wisps of his cigarette smoke.

He did not want to forget what happened, he did not want to forget him.

Aside from the yearning sensation boiling within Asami's gut, another more carnal feelinghad been aroused within him at the touch of the supernatural photographer. His conscience wasn't the same. Like a sane man slowly, and painfully slipping into a slow insanity, Asami felt as if he was losing the "mortal" side of his soul. While the feeling hadn't made itself known throughout his actual physical actions, it was slowly beginning to bend his mind. 

It all centered around that blue eyed boy. The curiosity was morphing into a sick sort of obsession. He did not feel complete without that boy beside him.

He _had_ to have him.  He  _would_ have him. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Suoh Kazumi stood on top of the metal railing of Club Sion. A light invisible to all except a few radiated off of him, and cloaked the tall building with a sort of protection. This reason for this being a demon had decided to present himself before the building hours ago. This had occurred hours after the demonic attack on Asami's life.

Suoh sighed and crossed his arms. From the scent carried by the hellish scoundrel, Souh could discern the presence of a ghoul and a very gifted human. The human and the demon's scent had been carried on Asami when he returned after the attack.

The ghoul, on the other hand, wasn't expected. He was for sure, however, that they were planning something, they were all planning something, and the archangel did not like it. Perhaps they wanted to finish the job that they had not finished the night before?

Suoh did not know, and that only made him all the more alert. He would have to make sure Kirishima was ware of the situation.

Hopping off of the rail, the bodyguard made way to exit the roof.

The urge to keep his boss safe boiled within the crevices of his mind. More importantly, he needed to keep the artifact safe. In the wrong hands, it could sway Asami to do terrible things, not to mention, it could destroy the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading a lot of Tokyo Ghoul...I love it. Anyway, Asami's starting to change for the worse, I wanted to put that into play throughout this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and please do comment! Have a wonderful week, and God Bless!

**Author's Note:**

> Takato will be introduced in chapter two, and it will begin to kick with the summary more. I hope you liked it, tell me what you think. Also, I'll touch up more on Aki's situation regarding his camera, and the demons inside of it. Have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
